The Royals
by K. Nault
Summary: After a near apocalyptical event,a small town of survivors is running out of necessities.As if sent from heaven,4 strangers lead them to a new town full of resources. It is great at first, but they soon discover that nothing in life is free *Discontinued*


The RoyalsChapter 1

It had been five years ago, but Skandar remembered it as if it were still happening because in a way, it still was. Skandar had been eight when the world ended. One minute he was playing in his backyard then the next he was thrown across the yard into a tree. It was like an earthquake; it was like a black hole sucking everything up. The houses around him collapsed as the earth shook. The ground split creating vast crevasses. Skandar tried to stand up, but his bones felt like mush, causing him to fall once again onto the still quivering ground. Then with an earsplitting crack his house began to rumble. "Mom! Dad!" Skandar had shrieked. His parents were still inside the house. His mother was preparing the snack she had promised him, and his father locked away in his study. That is what he had spent most of his time doing in the past few weeks, much to the discontent of the whole family.

Skandar continued to scream as he made yet another attempt to get up. Despite the cacophony of destruction that surrounded him, he heard a loud snapping of a branch above him. It struck him on the head. The last thing he saw before the suffocating blackness enclosed him was the final pile of rubble that was the remains of his old house and life.

* * * * *

It took five years, but everything was finally ready. Lysis grinned mischievously. After all this time, after all this preparation the day had finally come. Lysis stared into the flame as he imagined the glory that lay ahead of them. Once they ruled, he would ask Sarah to marry him. It would work out perfectly. Maybe Anthony would marry Ellen. He pictured it in his head. Sarah in a white dress, her auburn hair would be loose and her gray eyes would be filled with joy as she walked down the aisle to him. His fantasies were interrupted when Anthony spoke.

"Lysis, we should leave now if we want to be at Wetairy for sunset tomorrow. Also we will need to find a good spot to put our things until we can come back and get them, and that will undoubtedly take time." Anthony said. Wetairy was a town of people who survived the disaster five years ago. Though five years had passed the town's people were still scared and clueless. In other words they needed a leader and that is what The Royals intended to be. The Royals consisted of four vampires: Lysis, Anthony, Sarah, and Ellen. They had been planning this since the end of the Quake of Fire. It was so named because following the numerous earthquakes were enormous fires. The fires were believed to have been cause by broken electronics, and most of all, all the telephone wires which had been knocked down. Since that moment all technology had been reduced to that of the medieval ages.

The Royals saw this as a sign that scientists had gone too far. It seemed to be the will of the world that they revive the ancient times. The quartet intended to do just that.

"Are the horses ready?" Lysis asked, looking up from the flames.

"Sarah and Ellen just finished saddling them up." Anthony said, nodding. Lysis rose from his perching position and marched towards to trees were the horses were tied. Ellen and Sarah both smiled as he nodded in recognition of their handiwork. He gracefully mounted a dark chestnut gelding and began to trot away. Anthony soon joined him on a black stallion. He was then followed by Ellen on a buckskin, and Sarah on a magnificent brown and white paint.

It was dark already, but because they didn't sleep, it didn't matter at all. The plan was to arrive undetected outside the town at around sunrise and observe the inhabitants. Then before dusk-dark enough for them to be comfortable, and have their full powers, but also light enough not to arouse suspicion and fear-they were to ride into the town and present themselves to the people of the town.

The initial plan had been to arrive around noon, but was changed because though they could go out into the sun-they must be wearing sunstone-the sunlight tainted and weakened their powers. Without a sunstone the rays of the sun react with their unique make. This causes them to burn. Any vampire who doesn't wish to have a slow, painful '_re_death' wore sunstone, usually in the form of a ring or necklace. In both the cases of Anthony and Lysis they are rings. Ellen however prefers a stunning pendant. Sarah on the other hand, finding everyday jewelry gets in the way on important tasks, wears small bands around all her toes. They all also wear a piece with moonstone. Moonstone protects them against wooden objects such as stakes.

They rode throughout the night stopping only for the benefit of the horses. During these brakes they talked idly amongst themselves. They talked of ways to presents themselves, they talked of what to do if confronted with hostility, and most of all they talked about what they would do once they succeeded. They were not worried about no one submitting him or herself for it was a grand offer, and the town of Wetairy would soon die otherwise and they all knew it. The Royals were simply giving them a choice: die in Wetairy or live in Vadryza.

Vadryza, of course, being the city the Royals built. For five years they had been building it and it was finally ready. The city consisted of a castle, a small chapel, a store, smith and weapon, tailor, jeweler, gardening, and weaver shops, several farms and fields, a tavern, a windmill to grind wheat, a stable, and hundreds of houses. There was also a small river that passed close to the castle. It was to be used for fishing and netting. Also outside the city was a small mine sometimes bearing precious and semi-precious stones. The surrounding forest could be used to hunt in.

For security measures there was also a wall with watchtowers in every corner and beside the four gates. Each gate faced north, south, east or west. It totaled twelve towers in which to have guards and archers always at the ready. There was even a fair amount of food, which the Royals had gathered. The only thing missing were people.

* * * * *

Skandar shuddered at the memory. Since then he had been living with his aunt and uncle. They had lost both their son and daughter in the event due to the raging fires that preceded the earthquakes. Skandar cringed as the memories flooded back once more.

Skandar's eyes were closed tightly. He was sore all over and couldn't remember why. Despite being conscious he could not seem to open his eyes. He was tempted to let the heat that surrounded him lull him back to sleep, and for a while he gave in. Then, the once calm and comforting heat grew hotter. The heat continued to rise as Skandar became more and more uncomfortable. Finally the burning heat was too much and Skandar opened his eyes. Then slammed them closed again. What he saw could not be real. Around him everything was burning. It reminded him of the fieriest pits of hell the local priest had spoken about when describing what happened to people who committed crimes. Skandar tried to stand up, but was oozy from the branch clobbering his head and being unconsciously lying on the ground for hours. He staggered to his feet and wobbled through the blazing inferno that blocked his way.

He felt his skin burn and, though there didn't seem to be much, the smoke started to fill his small lungs. Skandar tried to cry for help, but couldn't make a sound. He knew he must continue, but it seemed too hard. His parents, he thought, they must be waiting for him. They must be on the other side of the wall of fire. Skandar was sure. This fantasy brought he new strength as he trudged on. After what seemed like hours the feeling of despair enclosed him and he collapsed.

"Skandar!" a voice called out. It was the voice of his mother! Skandar opened his eyes. He tried to call out, but couldn't. Maybe he was imagining things, a voice inside his head whispered. He was dieing, and despite being eight, he knew it. "Skandar?" the voice called out again. This time he knew he hadn't imagined it. He crawled threw the embers, burning his hand severely. He blocked the pain from his mind and continued. He was about to give up once more when the voice in his head urged him to go on. With two more steps he stepped through the last of the fire. The first thing he saw was his mother.

"Mom!" Skandar whispered, his voice hoarse and choked. The woman looked at him lovingly, but with a worried and confused expression. That was the last thing Skandar saw before, for the second time, the black closed in around him.

* * * * *

The Royals stopped as the town came into view. They dismounted swiftly and Anthony led the horses to a tree where they were to be tied. He then fed them, and returned to his companions. They settle themselves in the shade and waited patiently for the rays of the fiery ball to descend upon the horizon. During that time they made sure all was ready. There would be no time for mistakes.

Each vampire was equipped with a blade, though they were basically only to show people they were dangerous and not to be crossed. The sun was still looming over the horizon, but the time to strike was nearer then ever. All four of the vampires imagined how life would be when they succeeded.

Lysis continued to imagine the beautiful wedding that would take place to create the everlasting bond between Sarah and himself. He went over every small detail repeatedly until he was so satisfied a smile spread across his face. The best part, he imagined, would be _after_ the wedding. Sarah would show him exactly how much she had always wanted him…

Ellen's fantasies brought her to a stage with an enormous on-looking crowd. They cheered, hooted and hollered in anticipation for her breathtaking appearance. Ellen rewarded them with an unforgettable show. Her curly blonde hair swayed as she graceful moved across the stage and her bright blue eyes sparkled mysteriously. Her subjects drooled over her every move, and anticipated the next…

As Anthony walked down the road he received uncountable looks of adoration. His people loved him, but also respected him for they knew beyond his kind and fairness he was strong and dangerous. Little boys stood alongside the small shops and with admiring and awe-filled expressions. At the end of the short road was Sarah who gave him a playful wink…

Sarah was masterfully demonstrating her impressive skills. Even thought she was a woman all the man respected her for they knew she had skills for beyond theirs. Among the on-looking men stood Anthony. His black hair was in casual disarray and his emerald green eyes sparkled as he smiled at her seductively…

*****

Skandar flinched at even the recollection that the woman he had been so determined was his mother was in fact her sister, his aunt. It still stung to think about it. He had cried for months and ever woke up filled with agony as a new memory surfaced in his sleep. Although every one of the remaining people had lost unimaginable family, friends, and possessions, none took it as hard as Skandar. Not long after the pitiful funeral the surviving priest and several volunteers had made, the depression really set in and Skandar began to slash his wrist. He had done it countless times, each time praying, and wishing to be taken to his parents. His wish was never granted. He would wake up worst then before to see his remaining family by his side with tears of grief sliding down their grim faces. He knew it was cruel to do this to them, only he knew the only way he could ever be happy again was to be rid of the world he despised for taking all he loved. At age ten Skandar decided to burry all emotions below and do what was needed from him. He never cut himself again.

The disharmony of noises outside the pathetic little shack he called house-for it was no home-pulled Skandar's head out of the smoky soot filled clouds that were his thoughts. His head ached as the noise grew louder and more frantic. He dizzily walked to the entrance. Even with dusk setting in he spotted his uncle among the crowd. He was about to call out when he doubled over in pain. His stomach rumbled ferociously with emptiness. It had been roughly a month since Skandar had put anything in it other then dirty water. He had been giving his share of food to his aunt who had fallen sick in the past few months. Most people ate only every other day because of food shortages, but Skandar knew his aunt needed more, more often to regain her strength. He felt an arm around him.

"Y'all right there boy?" asked uncle Joel's rough voice.

"Yeah," moaned Skandar between grunts of pain, "I'm fine." He managed with tremendous effort to stand erect as the pain dulled into the usual throbbing ache. "What's all the commotion about?"

"There're people coming! They have horses and fine clothing! By the looks of it they must also have a great deal of food!"

"They might very well be the saviours we have all been paying for," came aunt Edith's weak voice from behind him. Skandar nodded even thought he quit praying for anything years ago. He let himself be led by his Joel's surprisingly muscular arm. The arm that was not occupied by his nephew was leading his sickly wife to potential help.

"We come to bring you to a new life!" boomed a deep unfamiliar velvety male voice. Skandar assumed it was one of the newcomers. The assumption was proven true when his threesome reached the front of the crowd. The man who had spoken was mounted on a muscular black horse. His longish black hair was slightly tousled and his amazingly green eyes sparkled. As he descended his mount Skandar notices he was tall and muscular. Despite being a male Skandar couldn't help but notice how handsome the stranger was. "I am Anthony D'Aufais," he said.

"And I, am Lysis Alvaro," said the other man, whose voice was slightly higher. He had fairly long dirty-blonde-brown hair and light brown eyes. He pulled himself off his dark brown horse and stood beside Anthony. Beside his companion, Skandar noted, Lysis appeared shorter and slimmer then he actually was. He must have come to the same conclusion because he stepped away slightly from his green-eyed comrade. A short blonde woman materialized beside him. Her bright blue eyes twinkled amicably. She had a curvy body-but was not by any means fat-and her long hair was curly. When she spoke her voice was soft and musical.

"I'm Ellen, Ellen Baynes." A large smile spread across her face. All the pain the villagers felt seemed to dissolve or at least diminish in face of her beauty. A smile even almost painted itself across Skandar's face for the first time in five years; but not quite. The last of the quartet stepped forward. She had long-but not as long as Ellen's-straight auburn hair. Her eyes were gray, but Skandar could see tiny flecks of green inside them. Once she reached to front beside Anthony, he noticed she was rather tall and slim. Maybe even more so then Lysis, Skandar thought but couldn't be sure. Her athletic body was almost the opposite of Ellen's. If Ellen was beautiful, this new woman was a goddess.

"I am Sarah Valtrisse," she said in a smoky, husky voice. Her slate eyes grazed the crowd and came to rest upon Skandar who was once again whimpering in pain. She was before him with only two smooth strides. The soft skin of her hands slid under his old black-faded-to-a-dull-gray t-shirt and one crept to his stomach as the other one remained on his back. Their coolness brought slight relief to the pain. "This boy is dieing!" she announced. "He must be taken care of immediately." She removed her hand from his stomach and placed it instead on the back of his knees. With one swift, effortless motion she had him cradled in her arms. As she walked towards her group Joel put a hand on her arm.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, never taking his arm off her.

"I am trying to save your son's life," she replied coolly shaking off his grip.

"It's my nephew," he mumbled.

"When is the last time this boy has eaten?" Sarah asked ludicrously.

"It's not our fault! We barely have any food left!" he pleaded his case.

"Answer my question!" she said coldly.

"Maybe a day or two ago…" he said weakly.

"That's not true…" replied a quiet voice. The entirety of the people in the town's attention was now turned to aunt Edith. Tears flooded out of her eyes. "He probably hasn't eaten in weeks, maybe even a month." Edith's whole body shook with sobs. "He knew I was sick so he gave me his food. I was too sick, too weak to protest… I'm the worst caretaker ever, I've surely killed him!" She bawled uncontrollably and Joel put his arms around her once more. The village sympathized for they knew she had been so unwell that she could scarcely get out of bed.

"I must take him to our camp or he will die." Sarah said before turning to Anthony. "Take my horse it will be faster if I carry him. I must leave at once!" Numerous people gave her looks of disbelief. How could someone run faster then a horse? "Close your eyes and hold on tight," she whispered to Skandar. He obeyed. Skandar briefly heard gasps of shock, then felt wind wipe around him and they were all drown out. She pushed his head into the hallow of her neck. Her warm sent lulled him into the black that awaited him as faithfully as ever.


End file.
